


The Prince of Beacon Hills

by WitchChris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Hale Fire, Dead Kate Argent, Fae & Fairies, Fae Claudia Stilinski, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: Nobody knows who Stiles truly is. Nobody knows about the royal blood coursing through his veins. This is his journey to saving his friends, his family and maybe, just maybe find love.





	1. The Hale Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Enjoy!

Claudiana never regretted her decision to leave behind her kingdom. She was born a princess of the Fae European Court. Her whole life she spent behind magical boundaries virtually invisible to other supernatural and of course to the human world. However, she was a rebel. She had a fire burning inside her that pushed her to leave and to explore. And that is what she did. Even though her grandmother threatened to renounce her and forbid her from ever coming back, Claudiana left.   
    She traveled all around Europe. She went everywhere. She walked the Parisian Streets until her feet couldn’t take her a step further. She bathed in the Grecian sea under the moonlight and walked the endless forests of Pindus. She went to Toscane and Verona and then found her way to a colorful festival in Barcelona. She visited the fiords in Norway and made friends with the mermaid colony there. Claudiana for the first time was enjoying her life.   
    After a couple of years, Claudiana found herself onboard a ship and on her way to what the Fae called the New World, which humans called America, and more accurately to a place called New York. Claudiana loved the city’s character and found herself wanting to make a home there. However, every plan she made flew out the window when on a virtual normal day Claudiana met a young soldier named John Stilinski. Her dreams immediately shifted when she laid her eyes on him, as for fae there was only one true mate that would complete them.   
    The fell in love fast and hard and two years after their meeting they moved to a quiet little town called Beacon Hills where John as a new deputy was appointed. Claudia, which was the name she went by, was pregnant and happier than ever in her life. The settled in a beautiful two-story house with a pretty big garden in the back for Claudia to grow her plants. As a fae, she felt everything from the small creatures that roamed the forests to the old trees that whispered their story to her. Claudia was powerful, very powerful, and the earth celebrated her as much as she celebrated it.   
    On the 8th of April 1994 on the night of a full blue blood solar eclipse, Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski was born. The moment her son opened his eyes she knew that he was special. His irises shone a brilliant periwinkle before turning in a warm amber color. Claudia knew what that color meant. Periwinkle for fae was a sign of great power. It was a sign that the individual with periwinkle eyes was touched by the earth herself. Claudia had to conceal her son lest the Fae European Court came to collect him. She wouldn’t allow her son to be denied of the world like she was.   
     When she was discharged from the hospital she visited the wolves that resided in the forest. She explained her situation to the alpha of the pack and pleaded for usage of the alpha’s blood for a powerful cloaking spell that would hide her son from everything and everyone. The alpha, Talia was her name, was sympathetic and allowed her blood to be used. And so on the night of a full moon, Claudia cast her spell effectively cloaking the existence of her son. Only her, the wolves and Mother Nature knew of his existence.   
    Claudia’s life was an earthbound paradise. She along with her mate watched their son grow. His magical capabilities had begun manifesting since he was an infant and made butterflies appear out of nowhere, flowers grow when he was laughing and rainstorms when he was crying. Claudia couldn’t help but feel proud. Her life seemed perfect which should have been a testament that it wouldn’t last forever.  
    On Stiles’s eight birthday royal representatives knocked on her door. Her mother had died in a gruesome battle with a clan of hunters and her grandmother demanded her return. Claudia knew that she was doomed. With her mother dead she was now the next in the line of succession. Claudia knew that she would have to leave her family behind but she also knew that she couldn’t take them with her. If her grandmother knew of her son’s existence and power she would lock him in court and use him as a weapon. So she did what she had to do. She asked for a year to say goodbye to her human mate and seemingly human son. She along with her husband fabricated the story of her death and they played it far too well. Everyone, even the wolves, believed that she tragically died and on a cold winter night she departed from her paradise going back to her prison in order to protect her little miracle.   
    John struggled in the beginning. He had a magical son to take care of and he had to play the role of a grieving drunk to convince every one of his wife’s “death”. Those first few months were hard for both himself and his son but they pulled through and their relationship only grew stronger.   
    Stiles kept training just like he used to when his mother was alive. He kept growing in the magical arts. He knew of his witch heritage, his mom had explained it when he was young, and he kept his mother’s lesson close to his heart. He had decent control of his magic nowadays. He didn’t cause windows to shatter anymore nor thunderstorms to hit the town when he was sad. He was in a good place and that’s why it came to his surprise that his control flew out of the window when the fire took place.   
    It was a normal night. He had gone to bed early because he would go on a bicycle ride with his best friend Scott the next day and he didn’t want to be sleepy. He was enjoying a dreamless sleep when the scent of smoke and unbearable warmth awoke him. He looked around his room and toured his room but nothing was wrong. He must have imagined it. That’s when the back door that led to the garden and by extension the forest opened. Stiles furrowed his little brows and went to close it when he felt the earth urging him to go into the forest, to hurry and protect.   
    Stiles never distrusted the calling of nature so he runs. He followed the way that nature with the help of fireflies illuminated for him which led him to a huge house in the woods. He knew that house. The Hales lived there. He remembered his mom and dad talking about them but never knew why. The house was on fire. He could hear people screaming for help. He approached the house and but he couldn’t go more than twenty meters from the porch. Stiles frowned at the invisible barrier and looked down. A line of a weird ash surrounded the house and the air smelled weird like this fire wasn’t normal.   
    Stiles didn’t have time to ponder on it as the screams for help intensified. Stiles went to his knees and placed his hand on the ground. He furrowed his brows in concentration and pushed his magic in the earth. A loud pop was heard and the barrier crumbled the ash disappearing. Stiles then focused his magic on the fire. He pushed again the earth responding to his call. The fire was quickly absorbed by the ground. The screams stopped but Stiles could feel that the people inside needed help. He pushed his magic for one last time. He let it roam across the yard into the house and find the people inside the house. Once his magic located them it swirled around them healing them from the inside out.   
    Once Stiles felt that everyone was safe he pulled his magic back and collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. He used too much magic. His mom always warned him of the dangers of using too much. She always said that the magic routed in nature was exceptionally strong but if you pushed too hard she would push right back. Stiles felt a warm liquid drip from his nose. He raised his small trembling hand and touched it. It was blood. His hand fell limply to the ground. He felt himself getting more tired by the second.   
    In the distance, sirens could be heard coming closer. The people inside the house pushed the burned door and got out. Talia Hale, the alpha of the pack, looked around. Someone had saved them. Her eyes roamed the yard until they landed in a small boy who was semi-unconscious. She approached the boy who she immediately recognized as her deceased best friends son. The boy opened his eyes and seemed terrified. She mentally reprimanded herself. Due to the threat and almost death of her family, her control was loosening and her eyes shone red. Before she could reach the boy a swarm of fireflies engulfs him teleporting him away. Talia sighed. She returned to her family as the police cars and fire marshals entered her yard.        
    The fireflies had transported him away from the lady with the red eyes. Stiles' heart was jack-rabbiting in fear. Who was that lady? Why her eyes did shine red? Was she a demon? He felt nature reaching out to him calming his speeding heart before lulling him to sleep.                   


	2. Punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! After this I will be uploading once a week. Enjoy!

Talia Hale watched her ruined pack house in distress. She wondered why the hunters would do something like this when they had a peace treaty. She looked at her family. They were all tired but she could feel through their strong pack bonds that they were more or less ok. She felt her brother come and stand by her side. She turned her head to inspect his face. The severe burns on his face were gone and now all that was left was some redness that would be completely gone by tomorrow. “Is everyone doing ok?” She asked for confirmation by her second.   
    Peter huffed looking at the burnt husk that used to be a glorious home. “If you discard that we were all almost killed by the Argents then yes dear sister everyone is doing OK”, he replied venom dripping from each word.    
    “We both know that without proof we can’t accuse them Peter”, she said calmly her brother sighing in defeat.   
    “I know Talia”. Peter ran his hand through his ash-covered hair. “What are we going to do Talia? Where are we supposed to go?”   
    “For tonight we will go to the hotel the pack owns. It is warded against most threats. Tomorrow we will start to rebuild our home. We will not be driven away”, she declared her eyes shining briefly red. Her brother squeezed her hand in agreement.  
     Peter heard the sheriff’s voice approaching. “The sheriff is coming”, Peter said his sister nodding.   
    “Should we inform him of our suspicions and the identity of our savior, brother”, Talia asked for her brother’s input.   
     Peter rubbed his chin in thought. “I think we should. The sheriff must know in case someone saw the boy. He will not be happy, Talia”, Peter concluded.  
    “I know Peter but his son saved our lives. He ought to thank him at the very least”, the alpha replied.   
    Sheriff Stilinski had seen a lot in his lifetime. From murders to suicides, to public shootings, to magic and to wolves transforming into men, however, something like this was new even to him. He had visited quite often the Hale pack house when his wife before his wife “died” and he always felt amazed at the image of the house. It was virtually a mansion. A three-story tall building made of stone and wood, with big windows that covered entire walls, with flowers blooming all around it and laughter echoing through every corner. Now it looked like the gateway to hell. It was an empty shell of something that used to be beautiful.   
    The sheriff made his way to Talia Hale and discreetly bared his neck in respect. “Talia, what in the hell happened here?”   
    Talia sighed looking at her home. “We speculate from the nature of the fire that hunters attacked us, John”.  
    “The Argents?” The sheriff asked as they were the only hunter clan in Beacon Hills and the surrounding counties.    
    “We can’t confirm nor deny, John. We don’t have palpable proof in our hands however we believe that they are indeed the authors of this attempt on our lives”, Talia explained.   
    “Ok. I will gather as much evidence as I can but you should know that the chance of actual evidence will be slim to nonexistent Talia. The fire probably destroyed all evidence”, John said truthfully not wanting to give fake hope to his old friends.   
    “John there is something else”, Talia said grabbing John by the elbow and drawing away from prying human ears. “Your son is the one that saved us”.   
    “WHAT?!” John screamed a few heads turning towards them.  
    “John calm yourself!” Talia urged.  
    “You better tell me what happened, Talia”, John warned at that moment not being afraid of the predator in front of him, not when his son was involved.   
    Talia took a deep breath and explained what Peter told her: how Stiles appeared from the forest, how he broke the mountain ash trapping her pack inside the house, how he extinguished the fire and how strong he had been healing their wounds. "And then he was swept away by the fireflies that led him her”, Talia finished her story.   
    John was pacing back and forth. Talia tried to calm him but it was to no avail. “What if someone saw him, Talia? My boy could be in danger!” John stressed.   
    “Don’t worry John. My pack and I personally will guarantee your son’s safety. It’s the least we can do”, Talia promised holding out her hand.   
    John looked at it for a second before grabbing it accepting the protection for his son.   
    The next couple of weeks were hectic. The Hales were rebuilding their home and looking for evidence that would incriminate the Argents. John, unfortunately, couldn’t find no evidence that placed any Argent or an associate of theirs in at their house on the night of the fire so for the human world the fire was ruled an accident. John helped the alpha behind the scenes while he tended to his son who after the fire was pretty tired unable to perform to much magic.   
    It took them two months before the Hales found the evidence that they needed to incriminate in the Argents, however, the evidence wouldn’t stand in the human world. The found a can near their home with the Argent hunter clan crest on it and the symbol for revenge. Talia had everything she needed to take the Argents to the High Hunter Court to be judged for their actions.   
    It was a Friday night when the Hale pack busted in the Argents home. Gerard Argent and his associates were holding a meeting and were surprised by the Hales entrance. “Hello, Gerard”, Talia greeted flashing her eyes at the head of the Argent Clan.   
    “Hello, Talia”, Gerard greeted cordially a knife in his hand. The hunters had all drew their weapons and aimed them at the wolves. “To what do I own the pleasure of this intrusion?”  
    “You tried to kill my family Gerard. I think you know why I am here”, Talia replied calmly.   
    “Are you here to kill us, Alpha?” He asked mockingly making the wolves growl.  
    “No. I am here to escort you to the High Hunter Court for breaking our treaty without cause”, Talia said calmly earning a vicious growl.   
    “Those lunatics can’t touch me mutt!” He screamed drawing his gun.   
    “Maybe they can’t but I can”, a childish voice answered. Everyone turned around and watched as a young child made its way towards them. Talia panicked. What was Stiles doing here? What if someone recognized him? She scanned the room but found that only Chis Argent, Gerard eldest child, had furrowed his brows in recognition. Talia looked at him dead on and shook her head. She knew that Chris wasn’t involved in the attempt on her family he was the one that actually placed the incriminating evidence were her pack could find it. Chris knew his family had strained and he had a daughter to protect. Chris nodded and his face went blank.   
    Gerard laughed. “A child? You think a child can hurt me?” Before anyone could react Stiles had flicked his small wrist and Gerard flew to the opposite wall. The hunters took a step back in fear. Talia watched her dead friend’s child. Something wasn’t quite right. Stiles aura was unreadable. His eyes shone with power and wisdom that no nine years old could possibly have.    
    Gerard stood and steadied himself. “Cute”, he replied advanced towards Stiles before he was pinned to the wall by an invisible force. “What are you?”   
    Talia watched as Stiles begun to glow. The light was ethereal, bright and hypnotizing. His eyes went completely white and the house shook with his power. “I am all. I am the forest, the rivers, and the sky. I am the giver of life and the ruler of destiny. You have broken my laws foolish human and your punishment will be severe!” Stiles extended his hand but not towards Gerard but his daughter Kate. Kate was lifted from the ground her guns falling to the ground uselessly. “You have tarnished the soul and body of an innocent child. You have attempted murder against my own. This is to be a lesson to all of you. My laws are absolute and without reason, you shall not act!” Stiles' voice boomed. Talia felt fear. That voice wasn’t Stiles’s. It was feminine and clearly belong to something or someone older. Talia took a step back her pack gathering close around her.   
    Before any hunter could react Stiles glow intensified and before their eyes Kate Argent opened her mouth in a silent scream before her body turned to ash. “NO!” Gerard screamed trying to move. He snarled at the child.  
    “Leave. That is the only warning you will ever get”, Stiles said before turning around and walking out the door Gerard Argent and his associates collapsing on the floor unconscious.   
    Talia looked at Chris. He looked wide-eyed at his sister’s ashes and then to Talia. “Save your family, Chris”, Talia said before following Stiles.   
    The pack followed the boy. Talia called the sheriff as soon as they were a safe distance from the Argent’s house. “John. Something is wrong. It is about Stiles”. Talia followed the boy until the sheriff’s police car made its appearance John flying out the car before the car even completely stopped.  
    “Stiles!” John screamed reaching his son who at that moment seemed to get out of his trance.   
    “Daddy? Where are we? What happened?” Stiles said rubbing his eyes and looking worryingly around.   
    The sheriff checked his son for injuries before he replied. “You sleepwalked out of the house son. I was looking everywhere for you. Thank god my friend saw you and called me”, John lied effortlessly gesturing to Talia.   
     Stiles looked at his dad’s friend who was surrounded by a lot of people. In his sleepy state Stiles didn’t recognize the Hales but maybe that was for the better. “Can we go home now?” Stiles said climbing into his father’s arm.  
    “Yes, son”, John said thanking Talia and taking his boy away.  
    Talia watched as the Stilinski’s drove away. Claudia’s son has saved them again.


	3. The wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Derek Hale felt like a failure and a massive failure at that. For a second time in his sixteen years of life he had endangered his pack’s, his family’s lives and this second time could have been lethal. He was lucky that none of his family members died in the house fire caused by his girlfriend or what he though was his girlfriend. Kate was the biggest mistake he ever did almost costing him everything.   
    Derek felt guilty and worthless. Despite his family’s efforts to assure him that the fire wasn’t his fault and he couldn’t have known who and what Kate was, Derek couldn’t free himself from the horror of watching his house burn and his inability to do anything to stop it. He was a werewolf for crying out loud shouldn’t he be able to sense when something was wrong, when someone was constantly lying to him? His mom had called Kate a master manipulator and one of the best liars she had ever come across. She was a huntress. The woman he surrendered himself to after the loss of Paige was a hunter who just wanted to kill him and his family. He was so stupid. He should have known that something was wrong when an older seemingly unobtainable woman showed interest in him. He should have known.  
    Derek spent his days after the fire going to school and then helping the construction company rebuilt his house. His family assured him that he didn’t have to go through the pain of tearing down his old home filled with memories and building a new model memory free. However, Derek wanted to punish himself. He wanted to see the results of his decisions that led his family to live in a hotel for several months and cause their human members to be admitted to the hospital for a few days following the fire. He wanted to feel pain because that was all he deserved.   
     Apart from dividing his time between school and rebuilding, Derek started visiting or more accurately stalking the sheriff’s son. Derek had to be extra sneaky to get the name of the child that saved his family and he felt bad for going through his mother’s stuff to find who he was but he just couldn’t stay away. This nine year old boy had saved his family. Derek felt like he personally owed this kid his life and he probably did. The only information that his mother allowed him to know about him was that he was magical and quite powerful despite his young age. Derek couldn’t understand how someone that small house so much power that even made his mom, an alpha werewolf, respect him.  
     Derek would probably be in trouble if his mom or any other of the adults found him literally stalking the sheriff’s son but Derek had a feeling that his mother already new and she was allowing his stalking for a reason unknown to him. The kid was quite weird if you asked Derek. He didn’t have a lot of friends, one to be more accurate, and he spent his days talking to birds and other wildlife that approached his house and tending to his garden. The garden was Derek’s favorite place to be. At night when the kid went back into his house to be with his dad or to watch movies, Derek entered his garden and sat among the flowers the boy grew. He felt oddly calm there and once he even had fallen asleep next to a flower bed consisting of white and yellow rose bushes.   
     Derek led a lonely life after the fire. He didn’t talk much anymore. He had closed off and that hurt his family especially his mom but Derek didn’t have anything to say. What could he say really? Every time someone from his family addressed him Derek felt like hiding away. His mother had proposed him visiting a therapist but Derek had refused. He even had dropped out of the basketball team his only focus his school work and being useful to his family. He even grew a beard which was quite full thanks to being a werewolf. He didn’t have friends anymore but that was his choice. He didn’t allow people to approach him in fear that someone might hurt his family again. Derek was practically a living ghost; even the town’s residents started calling him the “mountain team” thanks to his gruff appearance. The only moments Derek felt the weight on his heart and mind lift was when he was close to the boy. Even just observing him made Derek and his wolf feel at peace, even though Derek didn’t really understand why that was.   
    Following the months after the fire everything had started getting back to normal. The house was rebuilt and he and his family moved back in. For Derek nothing really changed. He liked watching his family get happier by the day it soothed him that the fire didn’t destroy them. The house was filled with laughter again and that was the greatest thing Derek could have asked for. Despite that though Derek still kept his family at arm’s length. They might have forgiven Derek for what happened but Derek was still leering for what the fire could have done unless Stiles saved them.  
    On a night of a full moon everything changed for Derek. His family had gone for their monthly full moon run but Derek as he usually did after the fire stayed back. It didn’t feel right running with his family so he preferred to watch the moon silently from home. On that particular night though Derek felt weird. All day long his stomach kept twisting and his head was in constant pain. After his family had departed for their run Derek had grabbed a coke and sat on the porch feeling the soft breeze caress his face. When the moon made its appearance above the trees a searing hot pain made Derek fall to the ground screaming. He felt like every nerve on his body was on fire. He clawed at his chest where the pain was at its strongest. Derek looked at them that shined down on him. Maybe this was it. Maybe the earth was punishing him for everything he did. Derek felt tears running down his face. His family would be hurt again because of him. Derek sobbed as he felt every bone in his body break before he passed out from the pain.  
    When Derek woke up and opened his eyes everything was black and grey. He looked around confused before attempting to stand up. Derek lost his balance and fell again. Why was it so hard to stand? That’s when he finally understood. He looked down at himself and instead of legs and hands he had paws. Derek had fully shifted but wasn’t the full shift only for the bravest and selfless wolves? “Derek?” He heard someone calling his name. Derek lifted his wolf head and looked at his mom. He tried to talk to her but all that got out was a few distressed barks. Right. He was a wolf now. Derek felt scared. What if this was a curse and by being close to his family it would affect them? What if the shift was permanent and they would never transform back? Derek took a step back. “Derek?” His mother asked again taking a step towards him and that’s when Derek bolted.  
    Derek run faster than he ever did despite his mom’s urging shouts to return. He had to keep them safe if this was an affliction. Derek didn’t know where he was heading but at some point he realized that he was following a particular alluring scent. Surprisingly Derek found himself on the sheriff’s back yard. An audible gasp was heard and Derek snapped his wolf head towards the sound. Stiles, the sheriff’s kid was sitting on the porch. Derek looked at Stiles and then at the forest. He saw him. Why was he so stupid? He didn’t mean for the kid to see him. He felt a small hand caress the fur on his neck and Derek realized that the kid had approached him. “Hello wolfie”, he said. Derek was shocked. The kid was petting a seemingly wild wolf without fear coloring his scent. “Wanna watch the moon with me?” The kid asked going back to the porch.   
    Despite his better judgment Derek followed the kid and curled next to the boy. The boy run his hand through his fur lulling Derek to a peaceful sleep.       


End file.
